Defloración
by DarkPrince of the South Island
Summary: Llevada por los celos, Yuuki recibió una una lección que terminó siendo su primera vez en brazos del vampiro al que siempre había admirado y amado en secreto. One-Shot. ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon, sexo gráfico, loli. KanamexYuuki.


**Mi segundo Fic de Vampire Knight, soy Puf, había publicado antes "Caer Contigo" pero perdí la cuenta u olvidé la pass, he vuelto con un fic inspirado en el momento en que Yuuki observa como Kaname se alimenta de Ruka… Los sucesos narrados a continuación son producto de mi imaginación y pienso que hubiese sido interesante aquel paréntesis en sus vidas.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es obra de Matsuri Hino.**

**Pareja= KanamexYuuki. Sino te gusta la pareja, mejor no leas, seguro no será de tu agrado.**

**Habrán escenas de sexo muy muy explicado, sino te gustan estas clases de narraciones, mejor abstente. **

**Hay un poco de lolicon, es decir sexo entre un hombre joven(Kaname) y una chica empezando su adolescencia (Yuuki), si este género tampoco te gusta, no entres a leer. Ya has sido suficientemente advertido.**

"Lo odio…"

Aquello fue un susurro apenas audible, mas para si misma que para alguien mas. ¿Por que se sentía tan mal? De todas formas, aquel hombre jamas sería suyo, jamas le pertenecería y ¿Por qué habría de? al fin y al cabo, no era mas que una niña, una a la que Ruka no se parecía nada, no existía tal comparación; ella era una princesa que atraería a quien quisiera, no era de extrañarse que Kaname Senpai estuviera… Estuviera… Cerró los ojos y negó, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el dorso de las manos, las cuales apretaban con firmeza la tela de su abrigo por sobre las piernas. Lo había puesto en un pedestal y aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a molestarse, lo estaba, dejando en claro lo que era una vez mas a ojos de todos y sobretodo, los de él… Una cría…

Para Cross Yuuki, habían dos cosas claras a esas alturas de la noche, la primera, no soportaría verlo a la cara luego de haber salido despavorida de los dormitorios, lo cual la llevó a la segunda opción; era necesario poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y Kaname Kuran, quizá no hoy, quizá no mañana, quizá no lograría distanciarlo de su corazón, pero al menos lo evitaría, pondría su mejor esfuerzo en no buscarle, en no ser hallada en caso de ser buscada ¿Por qué actuaba así? ah verdad, era una niña, apenas había cumplido 14 años, con toda razón podía ser lo que fuera menos una mujer que pudiese… Satisfacer… Las necesidades de un hombre, en especial uno como aquel al que pretendía de forma infantil, pues no era un simple hombre, era un vampiro, pero además de eso, no se trataba de un vampiro cualquiera, sino de un pura sangre, un pura sangre que además, era el rey de los vampiros. Una humana como ella no podría ofrecerle nada mas que acceder voluntariamente a ser usada como bolsa de sangre, ni siquiera se creía lo suficientemente atractiva para poder lograr mas que eso. Yuuki limpió sus lagrimas camino a casa, aunque en vano, una salía después de la otra, intentaba hacerlo en silencio y con madurez, después de todo, por muy pequeña que fuese conocía el sentido de la dignidad y lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención.

-Esto es su culpa. - Sentenció contra Kaname. Finalmente había llegado, el nudo en su garganta ahora podía ser liberado, así que al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se apoyó sobre esta con su espalda, mientras se deslizaba hacía abajo hasta quedar sentada con las rodillas juntas, escondiendo su rostro contra los muslos. Gimoteos agudos y ya no tan reprimidos salían por su boca, daba gracias a Dios que Zero se hallaba fuera, habría sido vergonzoso explicarle el motivo de su llanto… Estaba sola, sola con su dolor, o eso creía hasta que una ventisca proveniente de la ventana la hizo levantar lentamente su rostro, estaba segura que se encontraba cerrada cuando entró, así que ahí … de píe se encontraba el motivo del tormento. ¿Primer amor? ¿Capricho? ¿Deseo? porque si bien era una "mocosa" también era una mujer, justo entre la linea que separaba la pubertad de la madurez, dejando obvio que ese detalle se agregaba a la mezcla de sensaciones errantes que Kaname despertaba en ella.

-Yuuki… -Su apacible voz rompió el silencio, uno en donde ambas miradas se cruzaron, la de ella de reproche y la de él de un inexplicable arrepentimiento, como aquella que daba un novio a su novia luego de una discusión, porque eso parecían.

-Vete. -Exigió bajo la joven, volviendo a esconder su rostro entre las piernas, esperando que el visitante se marchase, pero contrario a ello, el sonido de sus pasos acercándose la hizo encoger. Vergüenza y rabia que se mezclaban en un reclamo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca si aquel realmente no se marchaba.

-No. -Kaname continuaba, mientras su gabardina danzaba al son del viento, hasta finalmente quedar frente al encogido cuerpo de la menor, que ahora parecía mas insignificante y pequeño en esa postura tan defensiva. - Lo siento, no se suponía que debías ver eso. -Estiró sus dedos hacía abajo, esperando en cualquier momento rozar los cabellos.

-¿Por qué? -Repentina y sin aviso preguntó, acariciando la altivez, la joven Cross elevó su rostro para observarlo, se veeia imponente, pero a la vez compasivo frente a ella. - ¿Por qué soy una niña? -Se tragó el nudo en su garganta, deseando con ello que su voz sonase mas firme y decidida. Incluso se irguió con cierto temblor, sujetándose del marco de la puerta para hacerle frente al oscuro caballero.

-Si. -Le respondió, sin dudar, sin parecer disculparse por el comentario. - Y porque no es lo que crees, Ruka es solo una donante voluntaria. -Le expresó con completa transparencia.

-Si crees que soy una niña, tal vez no deberías explicarme nada. -Observó en otra dirección, ni ella misma era capaz de creerse que estuviera hablando así a Kaname, pero no era la única, él mismo se sorprendió, aunque su rostro no delataba alteración alguna.

-Lo hago porque me importas. -Hizo por sonreír, elevando la siniestra hasta la mejilla de la joven, acunando contra la palma de su mano ese lado del rostro y dando un paso al frente, Yuuki se lo permitió, regresando su mirada nerviosa hasta el pura sangre.

-¿Por qué ella? -Preguntó, la duda se percibió en su voz, no quería parecer lo que era.

-Buenas noches Yuuki. -Alejó lentamente su mano y con la misma paciencia que lo hizo, se fue dando media vuelta, no era una respuesta sencilla de responder. La desesperación se vio reflejada en los ojos de la pequeña, el brillo de estos se removió a causa de nuevas lagrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse de un todo si Kaname se atrevía a cruzar la ventana de nuevo, pero esta vez para irse, dejándola con un mar de suposiciones, cual de todas peores.

La voz no le salía, a ninguno de los dos. Para Kaname era inconcebible explicarle la brecha que los separaba; vampiro-humana… Era una relación nociva y masoquista para ambas partes, eso sumado al hecho de la edad de la menor, ¿Como explicarle que no era ella sino las circunstancias?

Yuuki sin medir consecuencias se abalanzó a la espalda del mayor, rodeando lo ancho de sus músculos con sus cortos brazos, logrando apenas unir sus manos contra el abdomen del vampiro.

-No. -Le respondió finalmente, en una contesta corta, infantil, caprichosa… Ella nunca era caprichosa, por el contrario accedía a sus muestras de afecto temporales cuando se visitaban mutuamente, pero ahora… Necesitaba algo mas. -No lo hagas. -Susurró.

-Ella es como yo, no tengo que preocuparme si la lastimo, si le duele… En cambio tu, no podría hacerte eso. -Contestó finalmente, dando otro paso en frente, esperando que ahora pudiese dejarlo ir, ya había respondido, pero lo que recibió fue un abrazo aún mas firme, que de proponerselo claro, podría romper cuando quisiera, pero era incapaz de oponerse ante los frágiles brazos de la humana, la amaba tanto que aunque ella no lo supiera, podría permanecer ahí toda la noche en esa postura tan solo para no herir sus sentimientos por un desprendimiento poco delicado.

-No lo es… - Sus brazos temblaron alrededor de Kaname, por culpa del frío y por saberse impotente.

-Así es. -Confirmó, ladeando su rostro para intentar verla.

-Kaname senpai, no soy lo que piensas, no soy tan débil, soy una mujer, ya no soy la chiquilla que salvaste aquella noche, no… No me subestimes. -Soltó, alzando un poco la voz.

Kaname lentamente se dio vuelta hasta quedar nuevamente de frente, entre los brazos que se negaban a soltarlo de un todo. Se quedó observándola por algunos segundos, con el rostro notablemente inclinado por la distinción de alturas, pero eso tenía arreglo, así que se aferró a su cintura con las manos y sin preguntar la elevó lo suficiente para que se observaran en igualdad de condiciones, Yuuki lo observaba confusa, pero confiada como solía ser a su lado, se sujetó de sus hombros, aunque esta vez entrelazando los brazos tras la nuca, en una postura más intima, parecía querer confirmar con actos sus palabras respecto a que ya no era una "niña", tal como se esmeraba en recalcar.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esas palabras. -Fue lo único que le dijo, antes de acortar el espacio entre sus labios para finalmente sellar un beso en principio casto. Iba a darle una lección por la altivez, una que pensaba no sería agradable. Para el vampiro, era una sensación conocida, pero lo que resultaba completamente distinto era arrebatarle aquel primer beso a "ella"…

Yuuki no comprendió a que quería referirse, pero poco se preocupó de esas palabras, pues las acciones ocuparon su atención. Fingió no estar sorprendida ni nerviosa cuando los labios de Kaname se posaron sobre los propios, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos por algunos segundos hasta que se atrevió a cerrarlos, cediendo a la sensación extraña, suave, húmeda y por supuesto que agradable sobre su boca, una sensación tan inusual que pese a que solo aquel contacto, era agradable, muy agradable, todo lo contrario a lo que Kaname pensaba que resultaría, su amado poseía unos labios amables que comenzaron lentamente a "desnudar" los suyos con movimientos expertos que se proponían separarlos para lograr encajarse mutuamente, consiguiendo mayor profundidad y humedad, al punto que un sonido característico se escuchaba junto con los suspiros que se escapaban por las fosas nasales, eso junto con el agarre que se convertía ademas en caricia sobre sus caderas y espalda le arrancaban ahora además cortos gemidos que se morían una y otra vez sobre la boca de Kaname. ¿Eso era lo que tanto temía mostrarle el castaño?

Algo avergonzada y envalentonada por el deseo de demostrarle lo contrario, se abrazó aún mas fieramente sobre el cuello del mayor, abriendo mas sus labios y entregándose a los movimientos que este orquestaba, poco tiempo después una sutil invasión se hizo presente, comprendiendo por la textura que se trataba de la lengua, no se molestó en provocar una batalla por quien ganaba el territorio, en aquel momento, quería mostrar su mayor disposición hacia el hombre que amaba, así que le permitió sin mayor problema que sometiese a su propia lengua, dejando que explorase su interior, Kaname lo percibió y con mayor ímpetu, olvidando que aquello solo era una demostración, se adentró en ella, mientras sus pies lo llevaban inconsciente a un sitio mas cómodo donde continuar, Yuuki ante ello se aferró inesperadamente con sus piernas a las caderas, amarrándose de esa forma para evitar que se separasen, supo posteriormente que se habían sentado cuando su entrepierna quedó sentada sobre una abultada superficie que presionaba su prenda interior, aquello reforzó la sensación de cosquilleo, haciéndola soltar otro gemido, sin darse cuenta se empezaba a sofocar y el aire que tomaba por la nariz ya no era suficiente, pero Kaname no abandonaba su boca, por el contrario, parecía querer devorarla, abarcando incluso piel que no correspondía a sus labios, sino por fuera de las comisuras… Aquel era un beso casi animal ahora, un beso y era solo el primero, se propuso resistir lo mas que pudiera las extremas pruebas a las que era sometida; placer y asfixia, pero pronto cayó en cuenta que un vampiro no necesitaba aire para vivir así que si ella quería hacerlo, lo mejor era desprenderse, así lo hizo… Cuando sus bocas se despidieron, un chasquido húmedo sonó entre ambos.

-Ka-Kaname senpai… -Sus dedos se apretaron sobre los hombros, sentía su propia saliva escurrir hacia su mentón. No hubo respuesta, salvo la cálida sensación de los labios del mayor envolviendo la barbilla, saboreando nuevamente la saliva propia en un acto morboso… El hombre que en principio solo quería asustarle, resultó encandilado, y no se conformó con ello, en breve los besos se hicieron al sur de su cuello, dejando un camino húmedo que la obligaba a erguir el mentón para permitir que cupiese la cabeza del contrario contra su piel. ¿En que se había metido? se preguntaba Yuuki, al percatarse de la placentera pero bochornosa situación en la que se hallaba, todo por tratar de demostrar que no era lo que él pensaba de ella, los besos sobre su piel despertaron una serie de cosquilleos que iniciaban en su vientre y se expandían a zonas como el busto, el cuello e incluso la punta de los dedos, unos sonrojos intensos y brillantes adornaban el inocente rostro, no pudiendo Kaname ser testigo de ellos aun gracias a que saboreaba la blanca piel de su adorada. Los gemidos de Yuuki de una u otra forma no podían contenerse por mas, en especial cuando sintió crecer contra su entrepierna aquello que el mayor cargaba entre las piernas como cualquier hombre, siendo las telas de sus respectivos ropajes lo único que se interpusiera, le pareció curioso y vergonzoso que en su caso, solo fuese la de la prenda interior, pues llevaba su típica falda escolar… Tal vez, a esas alturas, era momento de detenerlo, sabía bien lo que significaban esas reacciones en un hombre, las clases de biología eran precisas al respecto. Su cabeza le imploraba que se detuviese, realmente, pero su cuerpo rogaba por "un poco mas". No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues un ligero ardor se plantó en una parte del cuello, al tiempo que Kaname se separaba, haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por no morderla, con los colmillos afuera, había logrado rozar la superficie de la piel…

-No, no puedo, no debo. Lo siento Yuuki. - Susurró el vampiro, totalmente sofocado, con los ojos rojos y brillantes que ella ya había visto antes, pero nunca tan cerca, solo a esa distancia entonces comprendió que los vampiros no solo cambiaban la coloración del iris por el hambre, parecía que también por la excitación… Kaname nunca imaginó que su juego, terminaría por envolverlo a él también...

Y es que Kaname hizo el intento por separarse, pero las piernas de la menor se aferraron a su cintura, dejándolo sentado, mientras las manos de la pequeña enmarcaban su masculino rostro.

-No, no te vayas. - Le imploró aquella, negando con su rostro, a medida que lo acercaba al contrario nuevamente, instándolo a besarla, lo cual el pura sangre no pudo negar ni resistirse, con su dulce aroma abordando las fosas nasales fue imposible, simplemente se dedicó a ladear el rostro para volver a entregarse a un beso renovado, en la presente unión las cosas parecían un tanto mas parciales, siendo Yuuki también participe, moviendo sus labios, intentando imitar infantilmente las maniobras del mayor, quien ademas comenzaba a disfrutar de otras zonas del jamas profanado cuerpo, tales como cintura y espalda.

Por un momento, Kaname pensó que era posible mantener el control así, no aspirando a tocar mas allá de lo que ya hacía, pero se equivocó, con los segundos los besos ya no producían satisfacción, sino necesidad, obligándolo a abandonar sus "buenas" intenciones, al punto que sin que la otra lo previera, ambos cuerpos tomaron un rumbo distinto, siendo la menor depositada boca arriba, mientras el vampiro se hacía sobre esta, perpetrando las mismas hazañas, un gemido o quejido se escapó de los labios de la pequeña al sentirse literalmente atrapada entre la espada y la pared, en esa nueva postura su admirado senpai se veía o sentía aún mas grande e imponente contra ella, las manos que se hallaban sobre las mejillas se fueron deslizando hacía abajo, cruzando por el ancho cuello hasta apoyarse en el pecho, lugar que llenó de caricias por encima de la ropa, esas mismas que empezaban a estorbar dado el aumento de la temperatura, el calor se adueñaba de la habitación.

Kaname le observó, deteniendo los besos brevemente, su mirada se mostraba firme, como siempre, parecía estar seguro de lo que haría con Yuuki, aunque no fuese mas que una simple actuación, realmente dentro del pura sangre se libraba una batalla, una parte le suplicaba que la tomase, que la hiciera suya en ese instante, la otra… Que se detuviese y se alejase lo mas que pudiera antes de arrepentirse, ¿Cual sería?

El vampiro tragó saliva.

Perdoname, Yuuki. - La menor no comprendió a que se refería con aquellas palabras, solo lo vio erguir su cuerpo de encima del propio, iba a replicar, a suplicar que se quedase con ella, que continuase, pero antes que lo hiciera, se percató que aquel se despojaba de su camisa, liberando los botones y dejando al descubierto un torso atractivo, delineado por músculos perfectos, Yuuki entonces… También pasó saliva y aquel cosquilleo en su abdomen no hizo sino aumentar. - Nunca quise, que tu primera vez fuese así. - Le dijo, como sino hubiese alternativa y no la había. Ella no respondió, solo le permitió a su amado que le liberase de los mismos estorbos que eran sus ropas, incluso el quitar de esas prendas se sentía como una caricia que erizaba su piel… El sonrojo aumentó y sus manos por instinto quisieron cubrir su cuerpo que en ropa interior ahora se hallaba, volteando a mirar a los lados apenada por ver su ropa apartada de su lado, pero el vampiro, como si leyera sus pensamientos, envolvió a ambos en una frazada que descansaba en su espalda, cubriéndolos un poco. Ella lo agradeció en silencio.

Una vez hecho, el mayor dejó descansar nuevamente su cuerpo sobre el de la mas baja. Se adueñó de su boca con posesión... Ella por su lado podía sentir como algo realmente duro y proporcionado se presionaba contra su vientre. En esa instancia, los gemidos le impedían seguir con los besos que Kaname le entregaba, se notaba tanto la inexperiencia que a este aquel detalle le hizo inevitablemente excitarse aún mas de la cuenta, llevando su mano derecha al broche del sujetador de la joven ubicado entre la espalda y la cama, deshaciéndolo con habilidad y dejando la intima prenda a un lado, para después reposar su basto torso contra la blandees de unos senos que a la hora de la verdad eran pequeños todavía, no le importó… Los pezones se frotaban tibios contra su piel, provocando escalofríos en la dueña de estos, entre temblores se notaba como se removía bajo de él, para ella, era "demasiado" soportar el peso de un cuerpo que la superaba en tamaño, el calor, la invasión al propio espacio, aunque fuese consentido, la estaban sobrepasando y Kaname lo notaba….

- ¿Quieres que te lo haga Yuuki? - Preguntó finalmente, contrariado una vez mas al ver tan cerca el momento en que realmente detenerse sería imposible.

Ella comenzaba a intranquilizarse, sabía que en el momento que ese hombre empezara a tocarla nuevamente, se rendiría y no había marcha atrás. ¿Estaba realmente segura? Su cuerpo seguía temblando, entre el miedo, ganas, deseo, ansias… aquel masculino ser despertaba todas esas cosas en ella, casi en igual medida, le temía, lo deseaba, lo adoraba, lo quería por sobretodo… _Dentro suyo_… Y aquel pensamiento, la hizo ruborizar tanto que no pudo hablar mas. Tal vez provocarlo a ese nivel fue una pésima idea, pero ¿Por que su cuerpo no lo dejaba ir? sus manos se encontraban aferradas a la espalda, las piernas a las caderas, tenía miedo de verlo marchar y él… No necesitó mas respuesta, simplemente sin preguntar mas, retomó los besos y caricias que antes propinaba, la lengua de Kaname una vez mas la sometió, haciéndola gemir por como las texturas se unían dentro de su boca, por como aquel "embestía" con las caderas justo sobre el medio de sus piernas, jugando a hacerle el amor, notando la dura masa que peleaba contra la ropa por meterse en donde aún no podía… Perdida entre besos y caricias, Yuuki no se dio casi ni cuenta en el momento en que su amante se liberó a si mismo de sus prendas y de la única que quedaba de ella ¿Lo había notado? su necesidad por ser penetrada. Sea como fuera sus pensamientos ya la sofocaban, estando ya desnuda bajo él y las frazadas, solo cayó en cuenta de ellos cuando este le separó las piernas desde un agarre por los tobillos, haciéndola abrir los ojos y apartar su boca de la de él para poder mirar hacia abajo, justo por el espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos, curiosa y sonrojada por lo expuesta que se sentía, pues si había algo claro era que desde que aquellos besos empezaron, era las cosquillas que daban inicio en el vientre le hacían sentir un vacio que necesitaba ser llenado pronto, siendo la humedad de esa zona justamente la que facilitaría aquel proceso, solo que aún no se daba cuenta que para eso servía, pues en principio tanta humedad le avergonzaba, era como estar sucia sin estarlo realmente. No quería que Kaname la tocase ahí, por aquella misma razón, pues notaba como los dedos se acercaban a ese lugar.

-No, no, estoy desaseada, no Kaname Sen… - Le susurró interrumpida, en vano, pues en breves segundos percibió con la yema de uno de los dedos se paseaba por la linea de su intimidad, un gemido agudo se escapó, sin poderlo disimular, seguido de otro par y otro mas a medida que el mayor insistía. En principio, la menor no entendía por qué se entretenía aquel con aquella zona suya que la llenaba de infinita pena, pero cuando finalmente vio lo que realmente iría a parar dentro suyo, esa erección… comprendió los motivos. Ninguna mujer no podría no sentir dolor sino era preparada, ante un hombre tan bien dotado como su senpai. Solo al ser consiente de ello, dejó de renegar y permitió al mayor que le penetrase con un largo pero frío dedo, produciendo que se encogiese, arquease y apretase sus propias piernas atrapando la mano de Kaname en aquel primer intento, quien sonrió complacido por tal reacción. Yuuki se sentía increíblemente suave al tacto por dentro, pensaba, el dedo con mayor longitud se paseaba en círculos, explorando la zona con la dificultad que la joven le dejaba, sin embargo persistía, aunque el proceso fuese una tortura para si mismo, pues su erección, imponente, erguida y surcada de venas le rogaba que parase de juegos y la hiciera suya de una vez, aunque aún así se tomó su tiempo.

El proceso, duró aproxidamente unos de minutos mas, Yuuki se había acostumbrado a la presencia placentera de aquel largo intruso, aún si era un simple dedo, ya se sentía lo suficientemente ultrajada como para no dar la cara, se hallaba inclinada hacía atrás, con el mentón levantado mientras él… Se encargaba de mimar su cuello y de vez en cuando el busto con los labios, besándolos como si realmente fuese mas grande de lo que realmente eran, dejando por si fuese poco ligeras marcas rojas en este, producidos por unas tiernas succiones sobre el pezón que la llevaban a un placer cercano al orgasmo, aunque ella aún no lo supiera… Pero tanta era su excitación, que la saliva se escapaba un poco por sus labios entreabiertos, si a eso le agregaba que además aquel hombre malo se había encargado de manosear sin pudor además la zona externa de su vagina, tales como labios y clítoris, dejando ese sitio diez veces mas húmedo de lo que ya estaba ante... Sin dejar de invadirla con aquel dedo además, ese mismo que parecía vulgarmente "_follarla" _sin permiso alguno. Cuando aquello terminó finalmente exhaló cansada, sintió el vacio dejado por la falange que profanó su centro, teniendo la necesidad de cerrar las piernas pero antes de intentarlo, aquel vacio fue pronto reemplazado, pues Kaname se hizo por completo ahora encima suyo, ubicando sus caderas finalmente entre las piernas de la menor, al principio el roce entre el miembro y su femenidad la hicieron temblar, se sentía obviamente mas grande, húmedo y sobretodo caliente, se aferró de tal forma con mayor ímpetu a la espalda, mientras su saliva era limpiada sobre sus mejillas con nuevos besos depositados en estas y el mayor tomaba con los dedos la inmensidad del tronco de su erección para guiarla a la entrada de su amada, en un principio por el grosor, fue necesario insistir con terquedad para que aquella ovalada e inflamada figura se encajase entre la ajustada abertura.

Yuuki apretó los dedos sobre los hombros ante la incomodidad y cerró los ojos, apoyando los labios sobre la mejilla de su amante, mientras este le rodeaba con el otro brazo, usando una mano aún para continuar introduciendo un poco mas de la punta del miembro. Solo cuando esta parte se halló dentro, fue que el vampiro se aferró a ella con ambos brazos y empujó sus caderas hacía delante, forzando la incercción. La humana pensó que sus caderas se separaban en dos partes, apretó la mandíbula aunque intentó relajar su pelvis, permitiendo que otro empuje le depositara un par de centímetros de aquel nada modesto falo que invadía su cuerpo sin clemencia. Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por las orillas de sus ojos, desvaneciéndose en sus orejas en cada lado, mientras las piernas temblorosas luchaban por no caer a un lado despavoridas por el ajetreo que empezaba a azotarlas, fueron varios empujes. cortos pero firmes que dejaron por fin al glande contra el himen, uno que mostró igual resistencia, no permitiendo ingresar al intruso mas de lo que este pretendía, pero que igual nada podía hacer ante la supremacía de aquel ser, solo bastaron dos empujes mas, aunque contundentes, para atravesar aquella tela delgada de virginidad, deshaciendo las uniones de dicha membrana con las entrañas de Yuuki, arrancándole no solo el tejido adherido a su interior, sino además un llanto, el alma, la inocencia… para ella, lejos del placer aún, parecía que la hubiesen herido en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo, un lugar en donde no podía tocarse para aliviarse y que si fuese poco, aún seguía invadido por el "agresor", no dándole descanso, pero que al menos permaneció inmovil durante un par de segundos mas, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse. pensó en tragarse los quejidos, pero fue imposible soltar varios cuando otro embiste le hizo ver las estrellas, provocando que aquella daga se se introdujera por completo en su interior, solo en ese punto entendió las dimensiones de ese intruso se sentía mas inmenso entre las paredes de su cuerpo, dejándola sin aire, como si le hubiese quitado todo oxigeno. Sus piernas se aferraron aún al hombre provocador de todas esas "desgracias" como si él pudiese consolarle de lo que sentía… y así lo hizo, en compensa por su paciencia y resistencia para con él, llenó de besos su frente, nariz y por último los labios. Yuuki pensó que entonces, todo ese dolor valía la pena.

-No llores, pronto pasará. -Le susurró, con una ternura que parecía increíble sentirse de alguien tan sombrío. Las manos se aferraron a la cintura y la frente contra la pequeña, comenzando ahora, un movimiento en donde retiraba y depositaba su miembro lenta, muy lentamente por algunos minutos, pero para Yuuki seguía siendo, invasivo, incomodo… Demasiado dentro, demasiado ancho. ¿Así era el amor? ¿Te llenaba tan profundamente que te resultaba insoportable?

Pese a que su amado era amable y considerado, aquello podía mas que ella, cada que lo sentía hundirse en su cuerpo, le robaba el aire, debía respirar lo mas que podía en el breve descanso que le entregaba cuando retiraba parte de aquel verdugo, estuvo a punto de suplicarle, entre lagrimas que por favor se detuviese y le sacase "su amor" del cuerpo, que podían continuar con los dedos, lo cual le resultaba mucho mas placentero, pero dos cosas se lo impidieron, la primera fue que empezaba a mermar el disgusto, se comenzaba a sentir mucho mejor, en especial cuando el vientre bajo del mayor se frotaba contra su clítoris, contrastando con el dolor que significaba retenerlo dentro… La segunda, era esa cara de completo placer provocada por ella en Kaname mientras este le hacia el amor, le placía de sobremanera saber que aquel disfrutase tanto gracias a ella, que le permitía "destrozar" su cuerpo.

Los minutos transcurrían lento, pero la ventaja era que con cada que pasaban, se empezaba a sentir mejor, los besos y caricias ayudaban a relajar su cuerpo, permitiéndole disfrutar del placer que representaba el ir y venir de la erección que se frotaba contra su interior y aunque le seguía robando el aire, fue ella misma quien solicitó continuar lo que hacían con su lenguaje corporal, al abrir un poco mas sus piernas para que el mayor, empezara a mover mas rápido las caderas, acabando con cada nueva penetración cualquier rastro de inocencia que alguna vez estuviese en Yuuki… La despojó, simplemente la dejó como si la pureza de su virginidad nunca hubiese existido, pues su erección se deslizaba dentro de ella con mayor facilidad, entraba y salía desde la mitad hacía dentro, clavándose profundo en su cuerpo, en su alma, en su corazón, en su vida, no iba a dejarlo ir, ni él a ella, jamas… No después de esto, pensaba la joven.

Kaname por su parte, pensaba que era hora de abandonar un poco la gentileza, iniciando un ritmo más veloz, sin cambiar el ángulo de sus caderas, todos sus movimientos "golpeaban" en pleno centro de su adoración, quien al recibir el cambio, sintió como si un auto de carreras estuviese pasando encima suyo por la fortaleza con la que su frágil cuerpo era atacado, aunque cabía decir que aquel ataque era tan placentero que se entregó, bajando toda defensa, dejando vía libre para que el mayor la hiciese a su antojo. En cuestión de segundos, el sonido de ambos cuerpos al encontrarse piel contra piel hizo presencia en la habitación, era el sonido del sexo, de la intimidad, cualquiera que lo conociese sabía como se escuchaba, a Yuuki le encantaba el saberse tan conectada al objeto de su admiración por tanto tiempo, ambos empezaban a moverse de forma sincronizada, ella levantando sus caderas en cada nuevo embiste, y él… atrayéndola cada que lo hacía, pero no conforme, buscó besarle, encajando los labios, robándole el aliento… Instó por introducir la lengua y poseerla por esa cavidad también, pero Yuuki debió apartar sus labios.

-Lo…lo-lo siento. -Susurró, sofocada, cansada, casi llorosa, no sabía como explicar que no le alcanzaba el aire para ambas cosas, tanta inexperiencia la hacía sentir tonta y poco mujer, pero era eso o simplemente desmayarse en medio del acto mas placentero hecho antes jamas.

-Descuida. -Le sonrió y le sujetó del rostro, descansando el pulgar en su labio inferior y peinando el húmedo fleco pegado a la frente hacia atrás con el dedo indice, sin dejar de verle a los ojos mientras le hacia el amor. - Yuuki, yo… te… - Se detuvo antes de finalizar las palabras, sus ojos se volvieron rojos nuevamente, el placer lo comenzaba a superar, forzándolo a apartar su rostro hacía otro sitio que no fuese ella, quizá la almohada… si, enterraría su rostro en la almohada antes de herirle.

-Hazlo. Mu-muerdeme. -Le pidió, quizá fuera de si, el placer también la superaba y la hacía proponer cosas tan ridículas y peligrosas para un humano en dicha situación, que ni lo pensó, solo lo deseó.

-No, no podré controlarme. -Le contestó, deteniendo lentamente sus embestidas hasta quedar estático dentro de ella, sin embargo Yuuki con un movimiento poco preciso y que la hizo tambalear un poco sobre las caderas de su amado, instó por cambiar de posturas, quedando ella sentada sobre la erección del mayor, con los brazos entrelazados en su cuello, se le escapó un quejido por lastimarse así misma, pero con las frentes juntaspodía sentir los brazos de Kaname alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola como si alguien pudiese robarsela, lo cual le transmitió un sentimiento de protección que compensaba la incomoda profundidad con la que sentía al mayor dada la postura, una en donde todo su peso caía de lleno en el centro de su cuerpo.

-Lo harás. -Acogió con sus manos cada mejilla del contrario, acercándose para depositar un beso corto, mientras ella misma empezó a mover torpemente sus caderas de arriba a abajo, no se podía decir que era un movimiento rápido o siquiera preciso, autopenetrarse apenas siendo su primera vez, le resultaba vergonzoso y algo doloroso, pero quería convencerle, de que ella… También podía satisfacer esa otra otra necesidad, ya no de un hombre, sino de un vampiro. Ladeó su cuello y percibió el aliento del mayor golpear contra la piel de este mientras las manos que este poseía se aferraban a su frágil cintura, atrayéndola para sentarla continuamente sobre su dura virilidad, lo siguiente fue un simple beso en la zona, Kaname inició lamidas y succiones ligeras, consentidoras sobre la piel de su amada, quien respondía con suspiros gratos contra su cuello también, las palabras sobraban en aquel punto, ella lo deseaba y él, ya había perdido la cordura para negarse ante la insistencia.

Los colmillos se escaparon, dejando su filo cerca del blanco tejido, en cuestión de segundós se apoyó, Yuuki enterró los dedos en la espalda, la ansiedad por saber que se sentía la hizo olvidar no lastimarlo, por lo que fue normal dejar la piel marcada.

1, 2, 3…

La presión hizo que el filo de los caninos se clavasen pronto en la piel, Kaname se aferró a ella como un tigre a su presa, enterró su rostro en el cuello, abrigó los labios para abrasar la zona, la sangre emergió al instante y en esa instancia su lengua atrajo el primer sorbo, pasando por su garganta, la acción fue acompañada por los quejidos de la menor, los movimientos de ambas caderas se detuvieron, quedando unidos y quietos al mismo tiempo por el miembro y los colmillos, ambos del vampiro, anclados en el cuerpo de Yuuki. Los primeros segundos fueron calmos, la sensación de ser "absorbida" "consumida" por el rey pura sangre le entregaba una satisfacción tanto física como sentimental únicas, pensó que lloraría, eran demasiadas cosas en un solo instante para su cuerpo, de hecho sus ojos lagrimeaban y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver como una cría.

Pero luego no hubo tiempo a divagaciones, el depredador en un rápido movimiento, sobrenatural por supuesto, la llevó repentinamente contra la pared, su espalda se apegó a la frialdad del tapizado mientras sentía como las embestidas regresaban de nueva, sin que este abandonara el cuello, de hecho notaba como lo hacia con mayor necesidad, dejando algunas manchas de sangre sobre la pared por la fiereza del momento, podría ser un rey, un pura sangre, pero no podía controlarse, cuando se trataba de "ella".

Aunque no eran las únicas manchas, en las sabanas de su lecho, a espaldas de Kaname pudo observar como un rastro de sangre se hallaba impreso entre la pulcritud de dicha blancura. Cerró los ojos avergonzada, no pudiendo ser capaz de ignorar como sus caderas eran machacadas por la fortaleza con la que profanaban lo ya profanado de su entrada, no podía mas… en instantes, el placer ascendió considerablemente, provocando que apretase sus entrañas, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, soltando un gemido agudo y sintiendo como si todo fluido en su cuerpo fuese a salir por el clítoris… sin darse cuenta había atravesado por un primer orgasmo, intenso, sofocante, algo corto y nada disimulado… También fue uno que la dejó agotada, provocando que las puntas de los dedos comenzaran a dormirse, la consciencia escapaba de su cuerpo, la debilidad causada por la perdida de sangre y el agotamiento físico la llevaban al limite, pero cuando menos lo pensó, Kaname aumentó sus embistes, llevando una de sus débiles piernas sobre un hombro, mientras continuaba mancillando todo centímetro interno de su ya dolorida cavidad, los colmillos se desprendieron y seguido a ello, se quedó observando el rostro fiero de su amado, escurriendo algunos hilos de sangre de su boca, la escena era tan grotesca como excitante, Yuuki pasó saliva, no podía creer que estuviese siendo siendo la mujer de aquel monstruo, por un vago segundo se sintió penetrada por un diablo … Uno completamente atractivo, por contradictorio que sonase, uno que amaba y adoraba, admiraba… en misma medida, un vampiro, un ser considerado justamente un demonio, pero no le importó. Sus pensamientos fueron al cabo de unos segundos interrumpidos, cuando de repente, aquel demonio justamente empezó a resoplar contra su cuerpo, los músculos parecían tensarse, propinándole una ultima embestida que sintió mas profunda y húmeda que las demás, por lo que gimió mas agudo que antes, la estaba torturando… se sintió extraña entonces, un liquido espeso y cálido inundó su interior de sensaciones encontradas, primando por encima de ellas el alivio… Ser llenada por su amante, le hizo suspirar de gusto y satisfacción, su pierna simplemente cayó del hombro, así como su rostro contra el pecho de aquel que la había ensuciado muy a placer de ambos… Sus ojos se cerraron y un agradable cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo, dejándola a merced entre los brazos de Kaname.

Piernas temblorosas, algo de frío y la ausencia de un cuerpo que se acostumbró a tener cerca suyo en poco tiempo le hicieron despertar en medio de la noche, Cross Yuuki abrió los ojos y su primer impulso fue el de erguir su torso en busca de su amante, observó en ambas direcciones hasta que finalmente se encontró con la espalda de este, justo frente a la ventana abierta por la que había entrado horas antes.

-¿A donde vas? - Preguntó, intentando no sonar presa del pánico. Pero su cuerpo no resistió los mandatos de la mente, pese a sentir como sus músculos estaban mas pesados de lo normal, puso los pies sobre el suelo y tembló de caderas para abajo, las piernas no respondían como siempre, al tiempo que se percató de un tibio liquido bajando por sus muslos… Era lo que él había derramado dentro antes, pensó e intentó restarle importancia a lo mucho que la avergonzaba aquello, mejor instó por dar otros pasos al frente, en busca de Kaname, quien vestido parecía con intenciones de irse.

-A los dormitorios. -Respondió, con una cálida sonrisa, girando hacía ella y alcanzándola antes de que ella fuese a parar al suelo, pues al paso que iba, ese sería su destino… Se sintió culpable, inmensamente por haberle causado tal agotamiento, en el cuerpo de Yuuki en medio de la oscuridad, podía apreciar claramente ciertos moretones en su cuerpo, la envolvió con sus brazos y aspiró el aroma de su cabello mientras la rodeaba firmemente.

- ¿No, no te quedarás conmigo? - Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta, alzando el rostro y encontrándose con unas manos que enmarcaban las mejillas para observarla mejor.

- No hoy, no por ahora. -Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, depositando un beso sobre la frente. - Debes saber que te amo, mas que a nada en el mundo, pero por tu seguridad, debo hacerte olvidar, perdoname… Aún no es el momento, pero prometo que un día lo será, Yuuki. -Volvió a observarle a los ojos, unos llenos de lagrimas e incomprensión, Kaname sintió su corazón resquebrajar, odiaba verle llorar, triste o cualquier sentimiento que la desanimase, pero antes que ella abriera la boca para hablar, se armó de valor, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza; un aura color rojiza envolvió el tacto, dejando a Yuuki nuevamente dormida, antes de cualquier replica ante lo dicho.

Dejó el cuerpo depositado sobre unas sabanas limpias, de las usadas, se haría cargo… Para el día siguiente, todo lo sucedido para Yuuki, no habría sido producto mas que de un sueño, hubiera podido borrar todo vestigio de recuerdos, pero al menos, deseaba que algo de lo sucedido quedase con ella, necesitaba saberse deseado, pensado por su humana, su hermana, su princesa, aún no era el momento de despertarle, era demasiado joven… las marcas desaparecerían y todo volvería a ser normal, menos su corazón.

Salió por la ventana, como un viento que había entrado e ido la misma madrugada, no sin antes verla y sonreír con tristeza al pensar en el tiempo que aun les faltaba para verdaderamente compartir una vida juntos, sin obstáculos, sin terceros… Ser uno solo, el uno para el otro.

_**FIN.**_

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, me gusta contribuir con el Yume de este lugar, espero reviews que me inspiren a continuar narrando situaciones de esta pareja, no todas tienen que involucrar solo sexo, pero siento que hacen falta lemons bien hechos entre ellos en nuestro idioma, así que ayudo a la tarea. No olviden dejar un comentario ya sea sugiriendo o diciendo que tal les ha gustado esto. Estos ayudan a los escritores a continuar, gracia**


End file.
